Guardian Angel
by Shikyo-chan
Summary: Law est rongé par les remords et la culpabilité. Lamy est une âme brisée. Peut être qu'un jour les esprits de ces deux êtres anéantis retrouveront la paix... Un résumé bien court pour un O.S qui, je l'espère vous touchera.
**Disclamer:** **One piece ne m'appartiens pas, il est a l'illustre Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Hey tout le monde, un petit O.S qui me trottais dans la tête depuis quelques temps , j'espère que vous aimerez ^^**

 **Les paroles viennent de la sublime chanson "Fallen Angel" de Three Days Grace , musique qui m'est chère et conviens parfaitement à l'ambiance que je voulais donner à ce One Shot .**

 **Enjoy the reading**

* * *

 _ **"Late at night I can hear the crying**_  
 _ **I hear it all trying to fall asleep**_  
 _ **When all the world around you is dying**_

 _ **How did you hide it all for so long?**_  
 _ **How can I take the pain away?**_  
 _ **How can I save..."  
**_

* * *

 _"Grand frère , Allons au festival!_

 _-Non je dois travailler"_

 _La petite attrape la manche de la chemise de son frère pour le forcer à la regarder . Celui-ci excédé tourne la tête vers elle et ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre_

 _"Lamy , je t'ai dit non , j'ai beaucoup à faire , je..._

 _-Donc tu m'abandonnes encore une fois?"_

 _Il fut surpris , jamais sa sœur n'avait pris ce ton , un ton dur , sec , empli de reproche . Sans même savoir de quoi elle parlait il se sentit coupable...Mais de quoi ?_

 _"T'abandonner ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je ne.._

 _-Comment? elle hurla, tu ne m'as jamais abandonnée c'est ça? Et cette nuit là , tu t'en souviens ? Celle ou les flammes ont dévoré le ciel , celle où tu m'avais dit que tu reviendrais me chercher , que tout irait bien ! Celle où je t'ai cru pour la dernière fois !"_

 _Le jeune garçon se tut , ébahi , sans qu'il ne les contrôle , de petites larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux . Elle reprit sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :_

 _"Ça y est , tu te souviens maintenant ? Ose me redire que tu ne m'a jamais abandonnée !"_

 _Sa douce voix de petite fille s'était métamorphosée , elle était désormais la voix d'une femme , celle qu'elle serait devenue si la vie avait été moins cruelle..._

 _"Lamy...Je suis..._

 _-Ne me dis plus rien ! Je ne peux plus te croire de toute manière ! Tu m'as tuée !"_

 _Au fil des mots , sa peau rougissait et faisait des cloques , au fil de sa colère , des larmes de rage coulaient sur son visage maintenant brûlé de moitié , ses beaux cheveux châtains fondaient , sa chair a vif était d'un rouge écœurant . Elle continua cependant de parler :_

 _"Tu vois , par ta faute , ce qui m'est arrivé . Tu vois comme j'ai souffert ?_

 _-Lamy..."et ses larmes coulèrent , sans retenue ,il se précipita vers sa petite sœur . Le regard de celle-ci se durcit encore plus... Et d'une voix glaciale , elle l'acheva :_

 _"Tu n'as eu aucun mal pour m'abandonner , tu sauras m'oublier !"_

 _Et elle disparue , emportée par le vent ne laissant que quelques pétales de cerisier ._

Law se réveilla en sursaut , la respiration chaotique , les yeux écarquillés . En lui une tempête de sentiment le tourmente : la culpabilité , la détresse , une profonde haine de lui même noircit son cœur . La totalité de son être le dégoûtait , il refaisait ce rêve toutes les nuits , ce cauchemar qui le hantait depuis tant d'années .

* * *

 _ **"A fallen angel in the dark**_  
 _ **Never thought you'd fall so far**_  
 _ **Fallen angel close your eyes**_  
 _ **I won't let you fall tonight**_  
 _ **Fallen angel"**_

* * *

Je le vois se recroqueviller sur lui même , je le vois se maudire et se haïr sans que je ne puisse rien faire . Il ne me voit pas , je ne suis qu'une ombre après tout , une âme vagabonde . Je suis à ses côtés depuis ce jour tragique . Je n'avais pas compris tout de suite pourquoi il m'ignorait , pourquoi il ne répondait pas lorsque je l'appelait en pleurant , pourquoi il ne m'écoutait pas , pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas quand je me collais a lui quand j'avais peur du noir . J'étais probablement trop jeune à ce moment pour saisir ce qui se passait...

Grand frère , pourquoi souffre-tu autant par ma faute ? J'aimerais tant te parler encore une fois , juste une dernière fois , pour te dire que rien n'est de ta faute , pour te dire que tout va bien , que je suis heureuse de pouvoir veiller sur toi ,que je suis heureuse de voir qui tu es devenu . Juste pour te dire que je t'aime...

Je descends alors de mon perchoir pour m'asseoir à tes cotés , les étranges chaînes noires accrochées à ma jambe depuis ma mo...depuis l'incendie émettent ce cliquetis insupportable qui me hante au moindre de mes mouvements , le matelas ne s'affaisse pas lorsque je m'installe , tes merveilleux cheveux ébènes ne bougent pas lorsque je tente de les caresser...Nos derniers contacts on été dans la peur et la tristesse...maintenant il est trop tard...

Malgré toutes ces années à être ton ombre , ton ange gardien comme j'aime l'imaginer , je n'ai jamais trouvé de moyen d'avoir le moindre contact physique ou psychique , je ne peux que te voir dépérir seul...

Avec le temps,les remords qui te rongent détruisent le splendide sourire que tu faisais lorsque nous étions enfants . Le regard amer de dégoût , tu hais tout ton être pour une erreur que tu n'as pas commise...

Grand frère, pourquoi te détestes-tu autant par ma faute?

Je tente d'étouffer un sanglot , pourquoi est-ce que je continue à faire ça ? De toute manière , tu ne m'entends plus...Je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher pour pleurer...Tu ne m'entendras jamais plus pleurer , jamais plus rire... Je ne t'ai plus quitté depuis tant d'années et pourtant... Et pourtant nous n'avons jamais été aussi éloignés...

Je blottis ma tête au creux de ton cou pour verser des larmes silencieuses . Nous restons ainsi , immobiles , si proches et pourtant si loin . L'éternelle damnation de ne rien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi alors que je suis à tes cotés depuis ce jour funeste...

Alors que j'essuie du revers de la main une dernière larme , je sens que tu relèves la tête , je m'écarte alors mais reste figée par ce que je vois , tes yeux ne reflètent plus rien, ils sont vides , ternes . Mon cœur se fend devant l'absence de vie qu'ils expriment . Je te vois te lever mécaniquement sans comprendre , tu te déplace chancelant , le regard sans expression , quoique...non , il y a bien quelque chose , ce sont les yeux de quelqu'un qui abandonne . Un mauvais pressentiment noircit mon esprit , je me lève subitement, l'inquiétude faisant rage...

* * *

 ** _"You do it all for my own protection_**  
 ** _You make me feel like I'll be ok_**  
 ** _Still I have so many questions_**

 _ **A fallen angel in the dark**_  
 _ **Never thought you'd fall so far**_  
 _ **Fallen angel close your eyes**_  
 _ **I won't let you fall tonight**_  
 _ **Fallen angel just let go**_  
 _ **You don't have to be alone**_  
 _ **Fallen angel close your eyes**_  
 _ **I won't let you fall tonight"**_

* * *

Le jeune homme avança mécaniquement , sans pensée , sans conviction , le regard ternis par la douleur , si forte que les larmes ne parviennent même plus à couler . D'un pas lent , il se dirigeât vers une salle au fond de la pièce . "En finir , tu dois en finir "voilà ce que lui répétait sa conscience , le harcelant de ces douces paroles séductrices . C'est si simple de fermer les yeux et laisser la vie s'écouler en une cascade écarlate... Il tendit une main blême vers un scalpel , il était apaisé , il allait enfin en finir avec ces cauchemars et cesser de voir son doux visage déformé par la rancœur . Sans appréhension il posa doucement le tranchant de la lame froide sur l'intérieur de son poignet .

Soudainement le miroir se brisa violemment et un cri inhumain déchira l'air de la petite pièce , une pression inouïe força le jeune homme à poser un genou à terre et la lame scintillante quitta ses mains . Lentement , le hurlement devint un long sanglot douloureux et après quelques interminables secondes ne fut plus qu'un murmure déchirant... Lorsqu'il releva doucement la tête , ses yeux vifs-argents s'écarquillèrent brusquement, devant lui , effondrée , le visage inondé de larmes, sa sœur tendait vers lui une main tremblante...

Figé par ce qu'il voyait , il ne put murmurer qu'un seul mot :

"Lamy...?"

En entendant son prénom , les pleurs de la jeune femme redoublèrent . Et elle franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de son frère pour se jeter dans ses bras . Leurs sanglots se calmèrent et doucement les chaines noires des peines et des regrets de la jeune sœur se consumèrent , relâchant l'âme torturée. Et en un souffle, elle chuchota un "je t'aime" à l'oreille de son grand frère. Celui-ci , les yeux encore embués de larmes lui sourit et la regarda s'effacer dans le vent, ne laissant que quelques pétales de cerisier...

* * *

 _ **"I was right beside you**_  
 _ **When you went to hell and back again**_  
 _ **I was right beside you**_  
 _ **When you went to hell and back again**_  
 _ **And I could'nt save a fallen angel**_

 _ **A fallen angel in the dark**_  
 _ **Never thought you'd fall so far**_  
 _ **Fallen angel close your eyes**_  
 _ **I won't let you fall tonight**_  
 _ **Fallen angel just let go**_  
 _ **You don't have to be alone**_  
 _ **Fallen angel close your eyes**_  
 _ **I won't let you fall tonight"**_

* * *

 **Et voilà terminé ^^**

 **Un petit sad(pas tant que ça...^^)O.S qui me tenait à cœur , j'espère que vous avez aimez et si vous désirez que j'en fasse un autre n'hésitez pas à le demander. Et je suis également consciente que certain(e)s trouveront Law OOC , et si cela vous dérange tant que cela , je m'en excuse *s'incline*. Une dernière information : pour ceux qui l'ignorent , les pétales de cerisier symbolisent la beauté éphémère...**

 **Je tiens aussi à remercier des amis qui m'ont offert une aide précieuse quand j'étais en panne d'idée *roulement de tambours* merci à Seerafina (que vous connaissez peut être et sinon allez lire c'est vraiment génial ) et un autre grand merci à mon Valou et à Lilou .**

 **Une petite review :3 ?**

 **Kiss Kiss**

 **Shikyo-chan**


End file.
